Le fabuleux destin de Théodore Groves
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Le lieutenant Groves n'a pas mené la brillante carrière dont il rêvait, mais le moment est peut-être venu d'arranger sa situation... Spoilers PotC4!


**Disclaimer** : l'univers de _Pirates des Caraïbes _appartient à Disney.

**Rating** : T

**Avertissement** : cette fanfiction prend en compte des événements de _Pirates des Caraïbes, La Fontaine de Jouvence_, donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu et ne voulez pas être spoilés, il est toujours temps de revenir en arrière !

**Le fabuleux destin de Theodore Groves**

Toute sa vie, la gloire avait échappé à Theodore Groves. Dernier d'une fratrie de six enfants, il avait toujours eu à supporter la comparaison avec ses aînés. Jeune aspirant de douze ans plein d'enthousiasme, dès qu'il avait posé le pied sur le pont du _HMS Endurance_, il s'était retrouvé dans l'ombre de James Norrington, l'aspirant plus âgé, plus doué, que tous ses camarades admiraient et jalousaient. Groves n'avait pas fait exception.

Il se souvenait toujours avec vivacité de ces premières années dans la Royal Navy. Comment lui et un autre aspirant du même âge, Gillette, avaient été en compétition pour l'amitié et l'estime de Norrington. Que n'auraient-ils pas fait alors pour être le favori de ce dernier ! A priori, Gillette n'était pas un rival redoutable : lent à comprendre, sans grâce et incapable de tenir sa langue, rien ne le prédisposait à s'attirer la sympathie de qui que ce soit. Groves avait subi un premier choc quand il avait compris que quels que soient les efforts déployés, Norrington lui préférerait toujours son inepte concurrent. Un deuxième choc avait été de voir Gillette réussir du premier coup le difficile examen de lieutenant quand lui-même avait été recalé. Norrington et Gillette étaient alors partis aux Indes occidentales tandis que lui restait à patrouiller dans la Manche, en une période de paix relative peu propice aux coups d'éclat.

Quelques années plus tard, après avoir enfin été promu, promotion suivie de mornes années de service, les hasards de l'affectation lui avaient fait recroiser ses anciens compagnons. Norrington, devenu un redoutable chasseur de pirates, dans les petits papiers du gouverneur, était au faîte de sa gloire. Quant à Gillette, il était encore et toujours là, éternel second à qui ce rôle convenait parfaitement. Le trio qu'ils avaient formé aspirants s'était reformé, trio plus que jamais dominé par Norrington, à présent leur supérieur hiérarchique. L'admiration de Groves à son égard avait pourtant depuis laissé place à l'amertume. Pourquoi ses mérites n'étaient-ils toujours pas reconnus ? Il n'était pas moins compétent qu'un autre. Il l'était certainement plus que Gillette. Il avait plus de relations en Angleterre que ce dernier, et plus de charme, même si ce n'était pas difficile. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, il semblait condamné à être en retrait, le lieutenant serviable dont on ne se souvenait jamais du nom.

Le seul avantage qu'il avait eu sur ses deux compagnons était son succès auprès de la gent féminine. Norrington était trop engoncé dans ses principes pour courir le guilledou, et Gillette, si sa balourdise n'était pas un obstacle suffisant, ne semblait guère intéressé par le sexe opposé. Groves, de son côté, avait hérité de l'humour et de la facilité à converser et plaire qui manquaient aux deux autres. Mais même cette satisfaction était superficielle et guère plus qu'immédiate. À quoi lui servait des aventures sans lendemain quand aucune ne déboucherait sur une alliance profitable à sa carrière ?

Et encore une fois, il était resté à quai quand était venue l'occasion de s'illustrer au combat. Servant sur l'_Intercepteur_, il s'était retrouvé sans affectation quand le petit brick avait été réquisitionné par le capitaine Sparrow. Ce qui n'avait pas présenté que des inconvénients : la seule expression de Norrington quand il avait vu le pirate lui filer sous le nez à bord d'un navire de sa flotte avait valu son pesant d'or. Néanmoins, cela avait privé Groves de l'affrontement contre les hommes de Barbossa. Affrontement contre des pirates immortels, s'il fallait croire l'équipage du _HMS Dauntless_, rien de moins !

Pourtant, en un sens, Groves pouvait s'estimer chanceux. L'étoile de Norrington avait commencé à pâlir, et il avait entraîné le _Dauntless_ et ses hommes dans sa chute. Après cela, le jeune lieutenant avait enfin cru son heure arrivée. La Compagnie des Indes prenait désormais l'ascendant sur la Royal Navy, et sentant le vent tourner, il s'était empressé de rallier ses rangs. Contrairement à Gillette, rescapé du _Dauntless_, qu'il avait croisé à Portsmouth peu après avoir pris sa décision.

« La Compagnie des Indes, avait raillé Gillette avec son expression dédaigneuse habituelle. Ce ne sont jamais que des commerçants qui veulent jouer à la guerre. Vous pouvez toujours partir avec eux si cela vous amuse. De mon côté, je sais où va ma loyauté. »

Groves aurait aimé voir la tête de Gillette quand il avait appris que son cher Norrington lui-même avait fini par s'engager dans la Compagnie pour redorer son blason. Non qu'il y avait mis tout son cœur. Cet imbécile sentimental aux notions d'honneur dépassées n'avait pas tardé à faire évader des pirates pour les beaux yeux d'Elizabeth Swann. Groves, qui avait déjà dû amener à la mère de Norrington la nouvelle de sa disgrâce après le naufrage du _Dauntless_ s'était vu obligé d'en faire autant après la dispersion de la flotte de la Compagnie. Au moins Norrington était-il mort et incapable de faillir à son devoir de nouveau, et Groves n'aurait-il pas à subir cette corvée une troisième fois.

Le fiasco rencontré par la Compagnie des Indes orientales n'avait pas été total, du moins en ce qui le concernait. En plus du plaisir d'être enfin débarrassé de celui qu'il avait tant admiré et qui l'avait tant déçu, le fait d'avoir été celui qui avait ramené la flotte à bon port après la trahison de l'amiral Norrington et la manifestation d'incapacité totale de Cutler Beckett face aux canons ennemis lui avait enfin valu des éloges, et une promotion : capitaine de corvette. Certes, ce n'était pas capitaine de vaisseau, et il lui faudrait sans doute encore servir comme lieutenant avant d'obtenir un véritable commandement, mais c'était plus que n'en pouvait dire cette andouille de Gillette à la loyauté déplacée.

Sa destinée semblait d'ailleurs toujours attachée à celle de Gillette. À sa surprise mêlée de déplaisir, il avait constaté que ce dernier s'était débrouillé pour obtenir une commission de lieutenant sur le _HMS Providence_ où Groves venait d'être nommé. Les retrouvailles n'avaient guère été chaleureuses.

« Je vois que vous avez fait du chemin, Theodore, avait remarqué Gillette avec un sourire aigre.

– C'est ce qu'il semblerait, en effet », avait répondu Groves dans une parodie des manières de leur ancien commodore.

Il avait légèrement déchanté quand il avait découvert qui aurait le commandement de la frégate : Hector Barbossa, ancien capitaine du _Black Pearl_, décédé, ressuscité, ennemi de la Compagnie et désormais corsaire au service de George II. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il trouverait bien le moyen de tirer son épingle du jeu, cette fois-ci. Il n'avait guère eu de chance avec l'honorable James Norrington, il en avait à peine eu plus avec le puissant mais déjà moins honorable Lord Cutler Beckett… Avoir un supérieur sans scrupule n'aurait peut-être pas que des inconvénients.

C'est du moins ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur une plage de Whitecap Bay, les oreilles emplies des hurlements de l'équipage du _HMS Providence _livré en pâture aux sirènes. Barbossa était resté sourd à ses protestations. Il l'avait même menacé, pour l'amour du ciel ! Si Groves avait encore eu quelques illusions quant à l'humanité de son capitaine, elles s'étaient désormais envolées, remplacées par une seule certitude : s'il tombait à présent, personne ne le ramasserait… Ce que Gillette ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire remarquer alors qu'ils attendaient dans la jungle que Barbossa et Sparrow – l'inévitable Sparrow – reviennent de leur incursion dans le camp espagnol.

« On regrette cette petite expédition, hein ? avait glissé Gillette, narquois.

– Vous n'êtes pas mieux loti, que je sache, avait répliqué Groves, agacé.

– Oh, moi, je n'attends plus grand-chose de cette vie, vous savez. Même si vous regarder vous débattre pour obtenir les faveurs de vos supérieurs reste toujours un grand divertissement. Vous n'hésiteriez pas à lécher les bottes de Barbossa si vous pouviez y trouver avantage.

– Contrairement à vous, qui n'avez jamais léché les bottes de personne, naturellement… Comment Norrington vous-a-t-il nommé premier lieutenant sur le _Dauntless_, déjà ?

– Une question d'ancienneté, tout d'abord… J'ai réussi mon examen de lieutenant avant vous, si vous vous souvenez bien ? Et il m'a choisi précisément parce que je ne lui léchais pas les bottes, contrairement à d'autres. Croyez-vous que vos tentatives de lui plaire passaient inaperçues ? Cela l'agaçait profondément. Il a toujours su quel genre d'homme vous étiez. Et quel genre d'homme j'étais.

– C'est-à-dire pas tout à fait un homme », avait aigrement remarqué Groves.

Il avait fait de son mieux, et avec sincérité, au départ, mais il avait toujours eu le sentiment que Norrington ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. En avoir la confirmation le blessait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. L'estime de cet idiot pompeux ne lui importait plus depuis des années, après tout. N'est-ce pas ?

– Vous voyez, c'est le genre de bassesse qu'il n'appréciait pas chez vous. Oh, vous savez être charmant. Toujours le mot pour rire. De nous trois, vous étiez certainement celui avec qui il était le plus agréable de passer la soirée. Mais ça ne fait pas de vous un meilleur homme. »

Groves avait préféré ne pas répondre et se concentrer sur ce que Barbossa et Sparrow pouvaient bien fabriquer, depuis ce temps. Gillette n'était qu'un raté, de toute façon. Norrington mort, il n'était plus rien qu'un petit lieutenant sans avenir. Il pouvait prétendre que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas de nature obséquieuse mais cela ne trompait pas Groves.

Sa satisfaction de voir son rival de toujours tomber au combat un peu plus tard l'avait néanmoins surpris par son intensité. Gillette avait été son mauvais ange, avait-il réalisé. Il avait été là dès le début de sa carrière, lui soufflant les faveurs de Norrington, lui soufflant sa place de lieutenant. Et il était enfin tombé, bêtement, pour s'être tenu entre Barbe-Noire et Barbossa, sans personne pour le regretter. Désormais, la chance de Groves ne pouvait que tourner. Et quand les Espagnols étaient arrivés dans ce chaos, il avait su que le moment opportun était venu. Il n'avait qu'à montrer sa fidélité au roi George. Sans aucune chance de l'emporter, il serait forcé de se rendre bien sûr, mais son héroïsme serait pris en compte. Les Espagnols l'échangeraient inévitablement à plus ou moins court terme contre un autre prisonnier et il rentrerait en Angleterre comme le seul à leur avoir tenu tête, Barbossa ayant une nouvelle fois prouvé quel pirate il était.

Alors il avait brandi vaillamment l'Union Jack tombé à terre et proclamé la terre qu'il foulait propriété de sa majesté le roi George. L'Espagnol n'aurait plus qu'à lui demander d'être raisonnable et réclamer sa reddition. Il avait réussi. Il avait saisi sa chance. Son heure de gloire était à portée de main.

_BLAM !_

« Que quelqu'un prenne note de la bravoure de cet homme », entendit-il dire alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol, l'Union Jack le recouvrant comme un linceul.

Il lui semblait également entendre Gillette et Norrington rire.

**FIN**

**Note de l'auteur : **à la base, j'avais prévu d'écrire un OS en réaction à la façon dont Gillette et Groves avaient été abattus comme des lapins à la fin du dernier film en date. Un mignon petit OS où G&G se trouvaient enfin réunis avec Norrington dans l'au-delà et discutaient de l'ironie de la vie et du fait qu'ils étaient bien contents de se revoir à présent dans un endroit plus paisible. Bizarrement, Groves a pris l'ascendant sur ses petits camarades et le résultat n'a plus grznd chose à voir. Après tout, contrairement à Norrington et Gillette, je ne lui avais jamais donné la vedette et il devait vraiment vouloir s'imposer ! Ce n'est pas une vision très flatteuse du personnage, au final, mais j'espère qu'on la trouvera intéressante.


End file.
